klockilegofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
William Furno
1.0 = |-| 2.0 = |-| 3.0= |-| Breakout= |-| Brain Attack= William Furno jest potężnym, lecz dosyć młodym Bohaterem. Należy do elitarnej Drużyny Alfa 1. Z herosem tym wiązane są wielkie nadzieje. Biografia Wczesne Życie William Furno został stworzony w Wieży Montażowej. Zaprojektowanie go było obiektem zainteresowania naukowców z Fabryki Bohaterów - jego budowa nieco różniła się od konstrukcji standardowego herosa. Jego pierwsze ładowanie Rdzenia Bohatera przekroczyło normalny poziom mocy, co przypominało ostateczne doładowanie. To spowodowało, że powstała teza o tym, że Bohater ten może posiadać najczystszy istniejący Rdzeń. Ostatecznie Furno został przydzielony do Drużyny Alfa 1 razem z Markiem Surgem i Natalie Breez. Później heros otrzymał Furno Bike, swój osobisty pojazd. Pewnego dnia, William Furno razem z Markiem Surgem i Natalie Breez został wysłany na misję, aby zniszczyć ciało niebieskie lecące na Wieżę Montażową. Podczas misji odkryli, że "Asteroida" ta jest żywym ciałem skalnym. Breez zaprotestowała zniszczeniu jej, więc Furno podjął decyzję, aby zniszczyć silnik napędzający istotę i zmienić jej kurs. W tym celu uderzył swoim statkiem o "Asteroidę". Następnie wezwał pomoc techniczną do jego pojazdu oraz pomoc medyczną dla istoty, która uderzyła w ocean na planecie. Wkrótce herosi powrócili do Fabryki Bohaterów. Gang Von Nebuli Misja na Lemus 2 Na jednej z misji, Furno był wysłany z Drużyną Alfa 1 w celu zabezpieczenia ładunków wybuchowych C-4000. Lider zespołu Preston Stormer kazał Furno trzymać się z daleka w czasie walki z Rotorem i XPlodem. Później XPlode uciekł, a Preston zawołał Williama, by połączył się z resztą zespołu. Chociaż starał się skuć Rotora Hero-Więzami, przestępca zaatakował i uciekł. Preston uratował Williama od postrzału z broni Rotora, lecz rekrut nie był z tego zadowolony i twierdził, że miał wszystko pod kontrolą. Stormer powiedział mu, że była to jego wina - mógł go zostawić w Drop Shipie. Po powrocie zespołu do miasta Makuhero, Furno został wysłany do treningowej sfery, aby zrozumieć błędy jego sposobów na nieudaną misję. William obiecał, że kiedyś zdobędzie szacunek Prestona. Później, Stormer zdecydował się zabrać rekrutów na misję szkoleniową. Misję przerwała transmisja, by najbliższa drużyna Bohaterów przybyła na Pole z Materiałami Wybuchowymi na Lemus 2 i zatrzymała dwóch przestępców (XPlode i Rotor powrócili). Bohaterowie wystrzelili Hero Pod jako wabik i wysłali go w kierunku łotrów. Rotor zniszczył go, podczas gry Bohaterowie wylądowali bezpiecznie Drop Shipem. Bohaterowie zaatakowali, ale przestępcom udało się powalić Stormera. Furno kazał Surge'owi i Breez podjąć ucieczkę dla bezpieczeństwa Stormera. Furno wziął swój motor z Drop Shipa, na którym zaatakował złoczyńców. Zrzucił na nich kilka bomb, które wybuchły na Rotorze. Przestępca upadł na ziemię, a heros zeskoczył ze swojego pojazdu prosto na niego. Rozpoczęła się brutalna walka między Furno, a łotrem. Starcie było dosyć krótkie i zakończyło się zakuciem Rotora w Hero-Więzy. Jednak XPlode w tym czasie uciekł. Pomimo tego William Furno dostał pochwałę od swojego dowódcy. Wkrótce po tym powrócili razem z aresztowanym Rotorem do Fabryki Bohaterów. Atak Corrodera Ostatnio Corroder zaatakował zakład karny 1331 w trakcie budowy. Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk i Mark Surge byli już obecni na miejscu, ale zdecydowali, że potrzebują reszty, gdy Bulk został przygnieciony pod obciążeniem ciężkich belek. Stormer nie był w stanie przyjść, bez konieczności czekania, aż jego Rdzeń Bohatera będzie w pełni naładowany. Wbrew zakazom Stormera, Furno dołączył do walki. W drodze w dół do widoku, Furno wpadł na pomysł i katapultował się ze swojego Hero Podu. Statek uderzył w Corrodera, a gdy przestępca zbliżył się, Furno wziął go z zaskoczenia, kopiąc go w głowę. Corroder strzelił kwasem w Bohatera, ale Furno miał kwasoodporny pancerz. Ostatecznie, Natalie Breez zbliżyła się jej Drop Shipem, a Furno skłamał, że na statku jest sześciu Bohaterów. Corroder uwierzył w to i użył zasłony dymnej, po czym uciekł. Później Stormer objawił swoje podejrzenia, że pojawienie się wszystkich dawnych wrogów Fabryki Bohaterów jednocześnie to więcej niż zbieg okoliczności i że ktoś ich testuje. Podczas powrotu z rutynowej misji konwojowej, Stormer i Furno dostali wezwanie z planety Aqua Gamma IV o skokach promieniowania radioaktywnego. Po przybyciu na powierzchnię planety okazało się, że zamieszki spowodowali psychopatyczny Meltdown i niebezpieczny Corroder. Lider Drużyny Alfa 1 rozkazał rekrutowi zająć się szaleńcem, podczas gdy on stoczył walkę z drugim przestępcą. Ponieważ Meltdown do ataku użył swojego pojazdu, Furno zasiadł za sterami Drop Shipa, którym przylecieli. Za pomocą uchwytu magnetycznego, przyciągnął zbira do swojego statku. Jednak psychopata wypalił ze swojego miotacza, a wskaźniki na pokładzie pojazdu Furno oszalały. Nie wiadomo, jak zakończyła się ta misja herosów. Prawdopodobnie obaj złoczyńcy uciekli z miejsca zdarzenia, a Bohaterowie powrócili do Makuhero. Misja w Mekron City Furno, Breez, Surge, i Stormer lecieli przez pole asteroid, gdy dostali połączenie z prośbą o pomoc w Mekron City. Szli tam i udali się na komisariat, gdzie ze Stormerem spotkał się komisarz Drax. Kiedy Stormer rozmawiał z nim, Drax wpadł w szał, ale Stormer skuł go. Drax wysłał flotę strażniczych dronów, a Stormer nakazał rekrutom je zestrzelić dla "ćwiczenia celowania". Jednak Furno i jego przyjaciele nie byli w stanie trafić zwinnych robotów, więc Stormer ostatecznie zestrzelił je zamiast nich. Wtedy pojawił się Meltdown i strzelił w Stormera radioaktywnymi odpadami. Przestępca uciekł, a rekruci także nie byli w stanie go trafić. Furno podniósł Stormera i zabrał go do Fabryki Bohaterów. Zib prowadził badania i stwierdził, że zarówno Drax, jak i Stormer zostali zainfekowani mikroskopijnymi nanorobotami, które zwiększają agresję i powodują silną nienawiść do Hero Factory. Krótko po tym, Stormer wpadł w szał. Furno uratował robota, a on, Dunkan Bulk i Jimi Stringer poszedł po Stormera, który wspiął się na szczyt Treningowej Sfery. Stormer rzucił Bulka w przepaść, a Furno chwycił linę i złapał Bohatera. Jednak zanim zdążył wciągnąć go dla bezpieczeństwa, jego ręka spadła i Bulk upadł. Stringer uratował go, ale Stormer uciekł. Furno pojechał po szalejącego Bohatera na motorze, i walczył z nim na szczycie wieżowców w mieście. Stormer miał zadać śmiertelny cios, gdy Furno porównał oszalałego Lidera Alfa do Von Nessa, powodując mała iskrę rozsądku u Stormera do oparcia się nanobotom. Lider Alfa następnie odzyskał przytomność, a Furno przyprowadził go z powrotem do Fabryki Bohaterów, gdzie został wyleczony. Atak Von Nebuli Podczas gdy Drużyna Alfa walczyła z Thunderem i Corroderem w Mieście New Stellac, Furno i jego przyjaciele uczyli się obsługiwać Anty-grawitacyjne pierścienie. Zib nazwał je i wysłał ich do New Stellac jako posiłki. Wkrótce po przybyciu, przybyli XPlode i Meltdown. Von Ness, teraz przekształcony w Von Nebulę, stworzył czarną dziurę, która wessała bronie Bohaterów, w tym Podwójne Działo Ogniowe Furno. Stormer skoczył do czarnej dziury do walki ze złoczyńcą, a Furno za nim. Wewnątrz używali Anty-Grawitacyjnych Pierścieni, by oprzeć się przyciągania czarnej dziury. Von Nebula poszedł na Stormera, a Furno używając roztargnienia rzucił pierścienie w centrum czarnej dziury, powodując implozję. Stormer chwycił Laskę Czarnej Dziury i wciągnął złoczyńcę do niej. Po tym Bohaterowie uciekli z czarnej dziury. Po powrocie zobaczyli, że inni złoczyńcy zostali schwytani przez kolegów z drużyny. Stormer dokonał oficjalnego ogłoszenia w publicznej wiadomości o zakresie wiedzy Furno i prawa do poszanowania. Następnie obydwaj omówili krótko bezpieczeństwo komórki, w której umieścili Laskę Czarnej Dziury. Atak na Stację Paliw 22 Furno został wybrany do udziału w misji ochrony Stację Paliw 22 przed Ognistymi Przestępcami . Stoczył dosyć krótką walkę z napastnikami, która zakończyła się porażką herosów, lecz dzięki poświęceniu Marka Surge'a, który został wzięty do niewoli przez złoczyńców, Bohaterowie i personel stacji mogli uciec. Furno chciał uratować swojego przyjaciela, jednak Stormer nie zgodził się na to z powodu ewakuowanych robotników. Po powrocie do Makuhero ocaleli członkowie Drużyny Alfa 1 zostali przebudowani w celu przygotowania się do walki. Furno razem z Bohaterami stanął do walki z Fire Lordem i jego podwładnymi. Próbowali ich zaskoczyć, jednak strategia nie podziałała. Wkrtoce podczas starcia z Drilldozerem broń Furno przez przypadek szczepiła się z bronią Natalie Breez. Na szczęście Julius Nex pomógł im się uwolnić. Po tym Furno przystąpił do ataku na przestępców, w wyniku czego jeden ze sługusów Fire Lorda - Nitroblast - został aresztowany. Z resztą Drużyny Alfa 1, William Furno pokonał samego przywódcę złoczyńców, Fire Lorda. Wkrótce po tym Surge został uwolniony, a herosi powrócili ze schwytanymi złoczyńcami do Hero Factory. Dzika Planeta Podczas gry z Drużyną Alfa 1, William Furno dostał wezwanie o tym, że pewien rekrut wzywa pomocy z planety Quatros. Wszyscy Bohaterowie z drużyny zostali unowocześnieni do wersji 3.0 i wysłani na planetę w celu odnalezienia zaginionego nowicjusza - Rocki. Na miejscu okazało się, że zmutowany Aldous Witch - Witch Doctor - rozpoczął nielegalne wydobycie Quaza. Łotr zniewolił także część stworzeń zamieszkujących planetę: Waspixa, Scorpio, Fangzy i Raw-Jawa. Stormer postanowił spradzić umiejętności przywódcze Furno oraz Rocki - w tym celu podzielił Drużynę na dwa mniejsze zespoły i oddał młodym herosom dowodzenie nad nimi. Podczas gdy Stormer, Bulk i Rocka postanowili stawić czoła tyranowi, Furno, Stringer i Nex stoczyli walkę ze zwierzętami pod kontrolą Witch Doctora. Najcięższe dla nich było starcie z niezwykle inteligentnym Scorpio, jednak po ciężkiej walce udało się uwolnić stworzenia. Wkrótce Drużyna Alfa 1 w bezpośrednim starciu ze złoczyńcą, pokonała Witch Doctora. Jednak planecie nadal zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo - bez Quaza dosłownie umierała. Furno próbował powstrzymać rakietę wywożącą minerał. Udało się to dopiero przy użyciu pracy zespołowej herosów. Niedługo po tym Witch Doctor został aresztowany i razem z Bohaterami wrócił do Makuhero. Wielka Ucieczka thumb|280px|Furno na planecie Scylla Tuż przed Wielką Ucieczką z więzienia, Furno razem z Rocką aresztowali Voltixa, który to następnie wywołał ucieczkę. Furno próbował zatrzymać w Areszcie Toxic Reapę, jednak nie udało mu się to. Po tym William Furno dostał przydział do Jawblade'a, który udał się na planetę Scylla. W celu złapania zbiega, heros został wyposażony w podwodny jetpack i karabin plazmowy z harpunem. Podczas podróży na planetę, Furno doradził Nathanowi Evo, jak złapać jego przeciwnika - Toxic Reapę. Po dotarciu na Scyllę Furno, rozpoczął poszukiwania za uciekinierem. Wkrótce stoczył walkę z Jawbladem. Zbiegły kryminalista miał sporą przewagę nad herosem - przez lata walczył pod wodą. Furno brakowało tego doświadczenia, jednak nie poddawał się. Podczas starcia został skorodowany przez łotra za pomocą Oxidium. Bohater nie mógł się ruszać i o mało co nie został rozszarpany na strzępy. Jednak dzięki mocy swojego Rdzenia, Williamowi Furno udało się uwolnić i ostatecznie zakuć złoczyńcę w kajdanki. Ponieważ nie mógł skontaktować się z Fabryką Bohaterów, heros nawiązał kontakt ze Stormerem. Ten zabrał go i Jawblade'a razem z innymi Bohaterami i aresztowanymi złoczyńcami Drop Shipem. Kiedy dotarli do Makuhero okazało się, że kontrolę nad Fabryką przejął niezwykle groźny Black Phantom. Drużyna Alfa 1 stoczyła bitwę o losy Hero Factory z przestępcą, który był o mały włos od przeciążenia linii montażowej i doszczętnego zniszczenia Wieży. Po ciężkiej walce herosi pokonali i aresztowali złoczyńcę. Pudło Zagłady Podczas treningu William Furno, Mark Surge i Dunkan Bulk zostali przypadkowo uwięzieni w sferze treningowej. Dzięki pracy zespołowej herosom udało się jednak wyłączyć sferę. Po tym w zostali poinformowani o stopniu zagrożenia Delta-Czerwony, najwyższy, jaki może zostać wszczęty. Cała Drużyna Alfa 1 zebrała się w Centrum Kontroli Misji, gdzie Stormer wyjaśnił, o co chodzi: zbiegły z więzienia podczas Wielkiej Ucieczki Core Hunter stanowi ekstremalne zagrożenie dla galaktyki, ponieważ usiłuje zebrać wszystkie fragmenty broni zwanej Pudło Zagłady i sterroryzować nią galaktykę. Bohaterowie obejrzeli nagrania z trzech misji dotyczących byłego więźnia: z misji Bulka, z misji Stormera i z misji Stringera. Po tym opracowali plan działania i podzielili się na trzy zespoły. Furno razem z dowódcą Drużyny poleciał na planetę, gdzie miała kiedyś miejsce misja Bulka. Po ominięciu systemu ochrony planety dwójce Bohaterów udało się wylądować. Liczyli, że znajdą jeden z fragmentów broni przed Core Hunterem w starej, zamkniętej kopalni duradium. Jednak Furno odkrył, że wszystko w jej wnętrzu pokryte jest sztucznym pyłem, co oznaczało, że łotr już tam był. Po wyjściu na powierzchnie herosi zostali zaatakowani przez roboty strażnicze, jednak udało im się odlecieć z planety. Po drodze spotkali Arctura, który naprowadził ich na złoczyńcę znanego jako Speeda Demon. Stormer wysłał Rockę, aby więcej sie na jego temat dowiedział, natomiast oni dwaj polecieli do miejsca, w którym przebywali Surge i Stringer. Tam zastali Core Huntera, którego zaatakował Surge, lecz złoczyńcę ochronił Arctur, który przeniósł łotra na planetę, gdzie stworzono Pudło Zagłady. Następnie istota wyjaśniła im, że to część jego planu, jak zniszczyć tą broń, w czym może pomóc Usuwacz Rdzeni kryminalisty. Po tym Bohaterowie udali się w miejsce, w którym przebywał Core Hunter. Na planecie tej zastali Rockę, który przyłączył się do walki. Stormer próbował wmówić Core Hunterowi, że Hero Factory się nim wysługiwało, przez co przestępca wpadł w szał. Przypadkowo śmiertelnie trafił Arctura, a następnie aktywował broń. Stał się wtedy niewiarygodnie potężny. Z łatwością pokonał niemal wszystkich herosów naraz, oprócz Surge'a, który swoją odwagą spowodował, że Core Hunter zaczął dosłownie się w sobie zapadać, aż w końcu prawdopodobnie przestał istnieć. Wkrótce Drużyna Alfa 1 powróciła z Pudłem Zagłady do Makuhero. Jakiś czas później Furno, aby dowiedzieć się więcej na temat szukanych oprychów, probował otworzyć zabezpieczony plik 14Y-YX6. Kiedy przyszedł Bulk, wyjaśnił mu, że to plik dotyczący początków Fabryki Bohaterów oraz Legionu Ciemności. Opowiedził młoedmu Bohaterowi historię dotyczącą organizacji.Kiedy już skończył, Stormer przypomniał im o złoczyńcach będących na wolności, a następnie wszycy powrócili do ponownego łapania zbiegłych z więzienia. Atak Mózgów Kurs Kolizyjny Kiedy w Hero Factory rozległ się alarm o zagrożeniu uderzeniem statku kosmicznego w Fabrykę Bohaterów, William Furno razem z Dunkanem Bulkiem pozostali w Makuhero. Reszta Drużyny Alfa 1 w tym czasie walczyła z załogą, której umysły opanowały pasożytnicze stworzenia zwane Mózgami. Ponieważ przez cały czas nie można było skontaktować z członkami oddziału, Furno i Bulka wysłano na pokład statku. Mieli za zadanie zniszczyć statek kosmiczny Valiant nawet, jeśli na jego pokładzie przebywała jeszcze reszta drużyny. Bulk rozkazał wysłać Drop Shipy, żeby zniszczyły statek, jednak Furno odwiódł go od tego pomysłu. Przekonał go, że silniki pojazdów dadzą radę zatrzymać Valiant. Dwójka herosów poleciała Drop Shipem na statek przejęty przez pasożyty. Na mostku stoczyli walkę z zainfekowanym przez lidera Mózgów członkiem załogi - Kirchem. Preston Stormer ustawił kurs na słońce, przez co pasożyty zostały zmuszone do opuszczenia żywicieli. Wkrótce Bulk i kapitan statku, Aquax, użyli ładunków wybuchowych do zmiany kursu Valiantu, ponieważ ten wymknął się spod kontroli. Wysadzili potężne ładunki poza statkiem, co zmieniło jego kurs. W ten sposób załoga została ocalona. Po tym na jakiś czas Furno i inni członkowie Drużyny Alfa 1 wrócili do Makuhero. Szał Robotów Podczas misji na Tranquis VII, Stringer wysłał do William Furno wiadomość, jednak łączność została przerwana. Furno razem z Bulkiem polecieli na planetę nowym, ulepszonym Drop Shipem, aby odnaleźć zaginionego herosa. Podczas podróży napotkali na swej drodze ciężko uzbrojony krążownik piratów. Herosi otrzymali jednak rozkaz dalszej podróży, pomimo ognia z dział piratów. Po niedługim czasie Bohaterowie przybyli na Tranquis VII. Następnie dwójka herosów udała się do miasta stołecznego. W trakcie podróży do miasta, Furno dowiedział się o tym, że planeta ta doznała kiedyś katastrofy ekologicznej. Kiedy już dotarli do celu, w mieście spotkali tylko jednego robota. Popędzili za nim, aby dowiedzieć się, co się tam dzieje. Nie udało im się go jednak dogonić. Po tym Furno i Bulk włamali się do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywały roboty ochronne. Te otworzyły do Furno ogień, lecz z pomocą drugiego Bohatera, udało mu się je pokonać. Tuż po tym budynek otoczyły roboty kontrolowane przez Mózgi. W tej sytuacji herosi uciekli do innej budowli, gdzie Stringer zainfekowany przez Mózg zastawił na nich pułapkę. Na szczęście roboty ochronne, które poprowadził Karter, uratowały Furno i Bulka. Następnie zaprowadził ich do laboratorium Dumacca i poinformował o tym, że roboty z Tranquis VII są częściowo odporne na działanie pasożytów m. in. przez wspomnianą wcześniej katastrofę ekologiczną. Jednak wkrótce po tym dwójka Bohaterów została umieszczona w celi. Aby się z niej wydostać, Bulk symulował swoją śmierć. Drzwi otworzyły się, a Bohaterowie wybiegli z celi. Jednak Dumacc zatrzymał ich z prośbą, aby powstrzymali nacierające na laboratorium Mózgi. Powiedział im, że pasożyty chcą wykorzystać projekt, nad którym pracuje, czyli Projekt Sunstorm (bardzo potężnej broni słonecznej). Furno wyruszył po tym do miasta, aby znaleźć i uwolnić spod kontroli Mózgów Stringera. Starł się z nim na wieży komunikacyjnej. Stringer zaproponował mu wysoką pozycję w swoim imperium, które zamierzał stworzyć. Jednak Furno nie dał się przekupić i skuł go w kajdanki. W tej sytuacji Stringer wybrał śmierć i podjął próbę samobójczą (rzucił się z wieży). Został jednak uratowany przez zdalnie kontrolowany prototypowy Drop Ship. Następnie Furno zdjął pasożyta ze Stringera i uwolnił go. Wkrótce okazało się, że Dumacc też został zainfekowany, więc Bulk użył w laboratorium granatu ręcznego. Po tym na planetę przylecieli inni herosi wraz z Nathanielem Zibem. Aresztowali później Kartera, który mocno uderzył menedżera misji i próbował zabić Bulka. Po tym Furno i inni Bohaterowie pomagali w uprzątnięciu Tranquis VII ze szkód wyrządzonych przez Mózgi. Następnie Furno powrócił do Hero Factory. Lustrzany Świat William Furno razem z Stormerem, Breez i Bulkiem byli świadkami testów nowego rodzaju zasilania - generatora. Jednak urządzenie to zostało sabotowane, przez co stworzył się portal do innego wymiaru, który wessał czwórkę Bohaterów. Kiedy się obudzili, znaleźli się w dzielnicy magazynowej w innym wymiarze. Próbowali zorientować się w sytuacji pytając o Fabrykę Bohaterów w Uniwersytecie Makuhero. Na miejscu dowiedzieli się, że nazwę zmieniono na Uniwersytet Von Nebuli. Następnie Stormer użył Histotronu, aby zbadać dzieje miasta. Wtedy herosi przekonali się, że Von Ness wcześnie zdradził Hero Factory i z pomocą Legionu Ciemności zniszczył Fabrykę. Na jej miejsce powstała rządzona przez Von Nebulę Cytadela, która wspierała rozwój przestępczości. Po tym Bohaterowie zdecydowali, że chcą spotkać się z tyranem w celu zatrzymania go, dlatego ubiegać przestępców w ich wykroczeniach, po czym sami nazwali się kryminalistami. Po tym jak Splitface oraz Jawblade zostali ośmieszeni przez herosów, XT4 znalazł ich i oznajmił Bohaterom, że Von Nebula chce się z nimi widzieć. Wkrótce spotkali się z nim oraz z innymi członkami Cytadeli, lecz łotr na widok Stormera podstępnie zamknął ich w więzieniu. Bohaterowie zorganizowali ucieczkę, podczas której z więzienia wydostali Bohaterowie z oryginalnego wymiaru, jak i ze Świata Cytadeli. Furno spotkał się wtedy ze swoim odpowiednikiem z równoległego wymiaru. Wkrótce nadeszło jednak nowe zagrożenie - Mózgi. Niedługo po tym Furno, Stormer, Buk i Breez zostali ponownie schwytani przez Von Nebulę. Byli przez niego przetrzymywani aż do momentu, w którym Stormer upozorował cofnięcie się do stanu wegetatywnego. Po tym po raz kolejni herosi uciekli. Na swojej drodze spotkali Core Huntera, którego chcieli wykorzystać, aby dotrzeć do równoległego generatora, lecz urządzenie nie było dostatecznie naładowane. Von Nebula zmusił herosów do sprzymierzenia się z nim w zamian za moc dla generatora. Bohaterowie starali mu pomóc uporać się z Mózgami, jednak przed pasożytami uratowała ich Drużyna Alfa 1 ze Świata Cytadeli. Po pożegnaniu się, Furno wraz z resztą zespołu powrócił do swojego świata. Kiedy już znaleźli się w swoim wymiarze, Bohaterowie doszli do wniosku, że uszkodzenia generatora spowodował Karter, którego po raz kolejny aresztowano. Tuż po tym Karter eksplodował (wybuch zdalnie zainicjowali jego pracodawcy). Atak na Makuhero thumb|left|William Furno podczas walk na ulicach Makuhero Wkrótce Furno razem ze swoją drużyną uczestniczył w uroczystościach na ich część. W pewnym momencie dostał wiadomość o kodzie czerwonym. Zwołał oddział i powrócił do Wieży Montażowej. Tam od Nathaniela Ziba dowiedzieli się, że miasto zostało zaatakowane przez hordy zmutowanych przez Mózgi stworzeń: Pyroxów, Bruizerów, Aquagonów, Frost Beast, Ogrumów i Scaroxów. Wraz z resztą drużyny William Furno został unowocześniony do najnowszej wersji XL. Później objął dowodzenie i wysłał swoich towarzyszy w różne części miasta do walki z bestiami. On sam walczył razem ze Stormerem, Natalie Breez i Bulkiem na ulicach miasta. Wkrótce odkryli, że da się uwolnić mutantów spod kontroli Mózgów, uderzając pasożyty. Kiedy oswobodzili niemal wszystkie stworzenia, nadleciał ogromny Dragon Bolt i za pomocą kul energetycznych wystrzeliwanych z pyska przepędził herosów. Smok poleciał do Wieży Montażowej i zaczął siać spustoszenie w budynku. Furno razem z Drużyną Alfa 1 powrócił do Hero Factory. Tam zastali zainfekowanego Marka Surge'a, który nasłał na nich puści Bohaterowie (roboty będące w przyszłości herosami, obecnie nie posiadające Rdzeni Bohatera). Furno podczas walki z robotami rozkazał Breez uwolnić ich towarzysza spod kontroli Mózga. Bohaterce udało się to, natomiast Rocka pokonał Dragon Bolta (oswobadzając go). Wtedy na jakiś czas wszystko wróciło do normy, do czasu znalezienia Mózgów w podziemiach Fabryki Bohaterów. Alternatywne wymiary Równoległy Świat Cytadeli W tym świecie Fabryka Bohaterów została zniszczona przez Legion Ciemności tuż po stworzeniu Williama Furno. Wkrótce został on zamknięty razem z innymi herosami w więzieniu. Furno próbował stamtąd uciec przekupując strażników, lecz tak naprawdę był to podstęp ku uciesze nadzorującego więźniów Voltixa. Znalazł on Bohatera, mocno poraził i z powrotem zamknął. Jakiś czas później herosi zostali uwolnieni przez Drużynę Alfa 1 z oryginalnego świata. Podczas ucieczki Furno spotkał swój odpowiednik z innej rzeczywistości, lecz wkrótce po tym zaatakowały Mózgi. Wtedy Furno postanowił pomóc Bohaterom i za pomocą komunikatora, który dostał od Jimiego Stringera, wezwał pomoc. Niedługo po tym pokonali pasożyty i zjednoczyli Drużynę Alfa 1. Następnie herosi pożegnali się ze swoimi odpowiednikami z oryginalnego wymiaru, którzy po tym powrócili do swojej rzeczywistości. Rzeczywistość 45098.3 Podczas Ataku Mózgów, Furno i inni członkowie jego oddziału odkryli galaktyczny spisek, który zwrócony był przeciwko Fabryce Bohaterów. W obawie o własne życie, Bohaterowie rozbili spisek i biorących w nim udział, a następnie upewnili się, że nikt już im nie zagrozi. Dzięki temu Furno i jego towarzysze stali się galaktycznymi dyktatorami. Rzeczywistość 09091.5 W tym wymiarze jedna z misji Furno, kiedy jeszcze był rekrutem nie powiodła się. Z tego powodu młody heros opuścił Hero Factory razem z grupę innych nowicjuszy. Po tym założył konkurencyjną organizację o nawie Szczyt Sprawiedliwości, która zaczęła zwalczać przestępczość oraz rywalizować z Fabryką Bohaterów. Rzeczywistość 50678.2 Po stworzeniu rewolucyjnego wynalazku Ziba (dzięki któremu złoczyńcy stawali się dobrzy), Fabryka Bohaterów została zamknięta. Możliwe, iż Furno, jak inni Bohaterowie, wyruszył do innej galaktyki, aby znaleźć nowe przygody. thumb|222px|Furno na swoim motorze. Zdolności i cechy William jest silny, pewny siebie i bardzo ambitny. Ma silną wolę, a także chce zdobyć szacunek Prestona Stormera. Jest on najbardziej zręcznym bohaterem. Podczas pierwszego ładowania jego Rdzenia Bohatera, powstała reakcja Quaza, która przekroczyła normę, a naukowcy zauważyli, że bardziej przypominała ostatnie ładowanie, a nie pierwsze, co oznacza, że jest on wyjątkowy. Furno jest również znany z wymagania od siebie zbyt wiele, by być jeszcze lepszym. Furno stale analizuje plany misji lub ogląda raporty z misji w Hero-Cam. Furno często uważa siebie za gorszego, niż w rzeczywistości. Broń i narzędzia Furno w wersji standardowej posiadał potężne Podwójne Działo Ogniowe. Jego hełm był również wyposażony we wbudowaną kamerę. Furno w wersji 2.0 korzystał z niezwykle przydatnej Wielofunkcyjnej Lodowej Tarczy. Posiada hełm, który wyposażony był w termo-wizyjne gogle. Podczas pobytu na dzikiej planecie Furno dostał ostrze oraz skrzydła z silnikami rakietowymi. W wersji Breakout posiadał strzelający dwoma rodzajami pocisków Karabin Plazmowy z Harpunem. Miał też Podwodny Jetpack ułatwiający pływanie oraz Kajdanki Bohatera. W wersji Brain Attack został wyposażony w bardzo ostry Płonący Miecz Ognia i wytrzymałą Ognistą Tarczę. Posiada taż Pancerny wizjer z wyświetlaczem optycznym, kolczaste naramienniki oraz zatrzaski blokujące jego Rdzeń. Poza tym został przebudowany do niestandardowej wersji XL. William Furno często korzysta też ze swojego szybkiego motoru - Furno Bike, który pozwala mu doścignąć złoczyńców. Informacje o zestawie *William Furno został wydany w 2010 roku jako jeden z sześciu małych setów. Jego numer katalogowy to 7167. Liczył sobie 19 części. Wydano go też w lekko zmienionej formie wraz ze swoim motorem w zestawie 7158 Furno Bike. *Furno 2.0 ukazał się w pierwszej połowie 2011 roku ponownie jako mały set. Tym razem posiadał 30 elementów. Jego numerem katalogowym była liczba 2065. *Furno 3.0 ukazał się także w drugiej połowie 2011 roku. Znowu był to jeden z mniejszych zestawów. Miał numer katalogowy 2191 i posiadał 28 części. *William Furno w wersji Breakout został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2012 roku, jako średni set o numerze katalogowym 6293. W zestawie znajdowało się 56 elementów. *Furno XL został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2013 roku, tym razem jako duży zestaw. Jego numerem katalogowym jest 44000, liczy sobie 103 części przeznaczone do jego budowy. Ciekawostki *Z nieznanych powodów, nienawidzi Rotora i był zdeterminowany, doprowadzić go do wymiaru sprawiedliwości. *Choć nie zgadza się z tym, ludzie myślą o Furno jak o kolejnym Prestonie Stormerze. *Williamowi Furno w Serialu Hero Factory głosu użyczył Paweł Ciołkosz. *Jego nazwisko pochodzi od angielskiego słowa Furnace, co znaczy piec. *Ksywa promocyjna Williama Furno to "Młoda Krew". Cytaty Pojawienia ''Serial Hero Factory: *Odcinek 1: Chrzest Ognia'' *''Odcinek 2: Kryzys Rdzeni'' *''Odcinek 3: Wróg Wewnętrzny'' *''Odcinek 4: Von Nebula'' *''Odcinek 5: Ognista Przeprawa'' *''Odcinek 6: Dzika Planeta część I'' *''Odcinek 7: Dzika Planeta część II'' *''Odcinek 8 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część I'' *''Odcinek 9 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część II '' *''Odcinek 10: Atak Mózgów'' Komiksy: *''Oblepiony Problem!'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Komiks 1: Próby Furna'' (pierwsze pojawienie) *''Komiks 2: Kryzys Rdzenia'' *''Komiks 3: Wróg Wewnętrzny'' *''Komiks 4: Von Nebula Powstaje'' *''Komiks 5: Próba Ognia'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Komiks 6: Dzika Planeta'' *''Komiks 7: Dzika Planeta 2'' *''Ostateczne Starcie! '' *''Breakout!'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Książki: *''Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box'' *''Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness'' *''Secret Mission 3: Collision Course'' *''Secret Mission 4: Robot Rampage'' *''Secret Mission 5: Mirror World'' *''Meet the Heroes'' *''LEGO Hero Factory: W Służbie Galaktyki: **Miara Bohaterstwa '' **''Akcja "Asteroida" '' Gry: *''Misja: Von Nebula'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Misja: Próba Ognia'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Misja: Dzika Palneta'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Creep Crushers'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Breakout'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Brain Attack'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Inne: *''Przewodnik po Hero Factory'' (tylko wspomniany) *''Hero Factory FM'' (wyłącznie głos) *''Raporty Zwiadowcy Omegi'' (tylko wspomniany) *''Animacje Hero Factory Fox Sports'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Linki Zewnętrzne *Instrukcja Budowy Williama Furno na Lego.com *Instrukcja Budowy Furno Bike na Lego.com *Instrukcja Budowy Furno 2.0 na Lego.com *Instrukcja Budowy Furno 3.0 na Lego.com *Instrukcja Budowy Furno Breakout na Lego.com Zobacz też *Galeria: William Furno Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Hero Factory Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Drużyna Alfa 1 Kategoria:Zestawy